A single data file is typically stored in multiple portions in a hard drive. When an electronic device receives a request for the data file, the electronic device needs to be able to identify all portions associated with the single data file to present a complete set of data to the requester. However, obtaining sector and/or logical block address information to access the data file may be difficult, especially with different operating systems and/or pre-boot environments that may be used to store the data file on the hard drive.